fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i have invented when i'm bored or i had nothing to do), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (even if he had a similar personality compare with me, but in a more extreme way while i more quiet in general). So, someway, he represent a part of me that normally i don't show to anyone. Backstory Early Life There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an avatar of who has create everything, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and many others were be told. But the true is much more simple, he was originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was a normal guy that live in Italy, in a town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastical. Until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he has just return in his house. He had found a strange object, a kind of luminous sphere in the ground. But when he tried to touch it, for some unknow reason it is disappeared, after this Carlo return in his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his sleepiness. But he couldn't know how much was wrong in that moment. Over the next days after this event, his entire body start to became more stressed (like he was be tear apart by unknow forces), lose way more calorie and water than normally and he need to sleep for longer period of times. He start to have any type of hallucinations and visions, that were way too cryptic to be understand and he had even high fever for most of the time. For a while the situation was became so bad, that he was been hospitalized in intensive care, because his body was been at his extreme limits for more than a week, but then the pain hadd stopped without any explanation (not even the doctors knew the reason). But Carlo knew that something happens, that something had change inside him. And like he had thought, after return to his normal life, he had start to feel a gradual change in his body and mind and then the process became faster and faster, until he had even started developer supernatural capacities/abities. And while initially Carlo was freaking out by this events, he then became curious at first for this new found powers and then excited about it, as he had spend entire months in test his powers like a madman (while making sure to keeping them secret to his family and friends). With this new found obsession of power and after thinking about it for a while, he decided to became a vigilante. For the next 4 years, he had deal not only with small criminals but also with criminal organizations, while expanding his area of infuence (from Italy up to the entire World), while at the same time trying to remain a mere urban legend in eyes of the public. For this reason he decide to chance his human form (into the appearance, that will be more recognized, for the rest of his life) and give himself a nickname for this new appearance, NUMEN. Appearance & Personality QUOTES: - "'''Tell me, do you understand the very meaning of power? Because if you don't, then let me show it with a demonstration."' - '"I have never pretend to be evil or good, right or wrong. The only true is that i just what i am, NUMEN."' '''Appearance:' . Personality: . Likes: Who give the respect due to others, who is educated to others (and himself), bring out the hidden power of those who had potential, challenge those that NUMEN recognized as powerful (also because he had an excuse to use more of his power, as the Limiter restrict him with only a small fraction, acting like an invisible straitjacket to him). Dislikes: Who disrespect dead people, who don't give the necessary respect to others, who slander people that he like/respect/love, hypocrisy, unnecessary cruelty, waking up early. Weight: Unknow, it can vary at the cases (he can chance his weight as his will). Height: 7'6'' feet normally, it can vary at the cases (he can chance his height at his will). Hobbies: Do activities of daily living (cleaning, shopping and etc), enjoy himself with many different types of artistic/entertainment media (books, comics, movies, tv series, videogames, internet and more), go visit his favorite places, relax/snore, cooking his favourite food. Values: Family, friendship, power, respect, coherence. Status: Alive. Affiliation: . Powers & Stats Tier: High 6-C | 2-B | High 1-C Name: NUMEN/Carlo Terranova, Lord of Power, The Absolute. Gender: Genderless, but initially was Male. Classification: Meta Entity, but initially was Human. Age: '''Currently 38 years old, but his true life expectancy is still '''Unknown. Theoretically, his life span should be the same of a universe, that means that NUMEN is going to live for more than trillions of years (even through there is need to point out that he cannot life forever). Alignment: True Neutral. Powers & Abilities: [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Condition Supernatural Condition] (Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Vitality, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Regeneration Low-Godly, Supernatural Senses and Supernatural Awareness), [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Flight], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Extrasensory_Perception Extrasensory Perception], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Detection Detection], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Intuitive_Aptitude Intuitive Aptitude], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Semi-Immortality Semi-Immortality] 1 and 3, [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telepathy Telepathy], Self-Sustenance, [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Environmental%20Adaptation Environmental Adaptation], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Transmutation Transmutation], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifting Shapeshifting], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis Telekinesis], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omni-Energy_Manipulation Energy Manipulation], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omni-Element_Manipulation Elemental Manipulation], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Force_Manipulation Force Manipulation] (Emotion Manipulation, Psionic Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Thought Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Yin & Yang Manipulation, Ambition Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Environmental Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Science Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Death-Force Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Mana Manipulation, Spiritual Force Manipulation, Esoteric Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation, Demonic Force Manipulation, Dragonic Force Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Existential Plane Manipulation, Supernatural Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation and Concept Manipulation), [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Destruction Destruction], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation Creation] and [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Warping Reality Warping] | Same as before | [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Condition Absolute Condition], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nigh-Omniscience Nigh-Omniscience], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nigh_Omnipresence Nigh-Omnipresence], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Freedom Freedom], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ethereal_Manipulation Ethereal Manipulation] and [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nigh_Omnipotence Nigh-Omnipotence].' 'Energy Output/'Durability:' Large Island Level+ (Nukes are nothing for him. Tank an explosive eruption of a volcano. Can casually spawn city busting blasts. Can generate 750 gigatons of force) | Multiverse Level '''(Tank several shots of a weapon design to kill multiversal begins. Damage and altered entire sections of a multiverse, as a collateral effect of a serious fight multiverses can contain millions of universes. Ranked at the same tier of other multiversal begins) | '''High Complex Multiverse Level (Able to transcend to higher levels of existence, up to the 11-dimension). Lifting/'Striking Strength:' Class T/EJ+ '''(Move a heavy mountain for 5 kilometers with his hands. Can generate earthquakes with his steps. Damaged a mountain range with mere shockwaves) | Low Multiversal Class+ (Easily Capable to physically move thousands of space-time continuums. Can hurt/damage begins with comparable level of power. Can break dimensional barriers with a fraction of his strength) '| Immeasurable '(Beyond the concepts of mass and force). '''Speed/'Reaction Time:' Massively Hypersonic (Speedblitz a lightning bolt. Can keep up with asteroids with ease. Can travel 250 kilometers in a second. Can react in a few microseconds) | Massively FTL+ '''(Can travel and cross an entire multiverse in a short spawn of time. Speedblitz an advance spaceship at full speed, designed to across universes in just seconds. Capable to react faster than the decay of a top quark) | 'Immeasurable '(Beyond the concepts of time and space). '''Range/'Senses:' Large Island+ normally (His senses can extend in a area about 9500 sq mi. His attacks can wipe out cities and more), Planetary when he focus (Can amplify his senses through the entire surface of Earth) | Multiversal '''normally (He can perceive most events in a multiverse), High Complex Multiversal when he focus (Can extend his senses to the 11-dimension) | '''High Complex Multiversal '''normally, Hyperversal''' when he focuses (Can extend his range/senses beyond the 12-dimension). Stamina/Endurance: High Superhuman '''normally (Can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing for days. He can continuously fight for a week without show fatigue. Can endure a insane level of pain and physical stress. Able to fight even when his internal organs were been damaged, his bones were broken and entire pieces of flesh were been tear a part from his body), '''Marvelous at his peak''' (Can remain alive and regenerate even from nothing. He can take even much worse punishment than before) | Same as before | '''Infinite (Above the concepts of fatigue and pain). His near-godlike rigenerative ability make very hard to kill him in conventional ways (even though he had a limit to how many times he can regenerate). Intelligence: Very High'' normally (Smart and intuitive, capable to adapt in the worst scenarios. Can process several thousands terabytes of information in a single second. Capable to outsmart very old begins), '''Super-Genius' under tension (His IQ was calculated to be hundreds of times beyond any human. Can instant understand very advance and complex technologies of type IV civilization) | Same as before | Nigh-Omniscient (Can reach a superior level of enlightenment, allowing him to learn nearly all knowledge of his multiverse). Formidable strategist and tactician in the battlefield, capable to intuit powers and behaver of other characters (Which is very useful to understand other people), able to memorize attacks/techniques/fighting styles that he face in fight (Up to be capable of replicate them, if he want) and an expert in many fighting styles (With more than a decade of combat experience). A true polymath in most fields (In particular the intellectual ones), capable to create advance machines and a capable planner. Had a very extend knowledge of mankind and many other civilizations from alternative realities (from type I to type III) and even from the Superpowers of his Local Multiverse (multi-dimensional civilizations, classified as type IV). He is know to be the greatest expert about powers (he basically know any possible type of existing abilities and capacities), with also great knowledge about many supernatural phenomenas, events and forces. Standard Equipment: Weaknesses: None Notable, however he is not invincible or complete immune to any kind of attack/hax. His hax is highly depend by the level of power of the opponent, as NUMEN's powers cannot affect strongest beings, while beings with similar level of power would show some degrees of resistance. Characters with more experience, skills and prep time can possible defeat NUMEN. Still, the most secure way to kill him it's by simply weakening him (alongside with his powers), until he cannot more regenerate and endure the damage. Furthermore he cannot use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited set of them (that he can change during a fight). His Limiter forced him to use just a fraction of his powers (so he cannot use his full power in normally conditions), but this can change when he start to fight someone with powers/stats that exceed his standard own or when he is actually in danger, in this case his powers/stats will grow up until he would be equal to the opponent or he would be out of danger. The purpose of this block it's to prevents the user to utilize (and possible abuse) his true power as he pleases, as someone with this scale of power can became very dangerous and couldn't be able to control himself, as normally standard begins (like humans) are never been predisposed to handle so much power. While the Ethereal Status had the side effect to consume his own essence and if he remains in that status for too much long, there would be a big risk to be erased from the existence. And when NUMEN decide to deactivate his status, he would need to repeat again the process of one of the two possible methods. But even that, NUMEN had an actual limit and if he fight someone way above him league, then he would never going to win. And like it's declared above, more he come close to his limit and more his powers would became unstable (more difficulty to calibrate the magnitude of his attacks and etc), at his max he would start to damage accidentally everything around him (although he could be able to fight in anycase). Notable Attacks & Techniques: Ethereal Status - A power up that permit to ascending intro a higher level of existence, sometime even for multiple times. NUMEN can activate this status only by overclock him Core or by absorb other Ethereal, which both would requid time to metabolize the energy, which would make him vulnerable to surprise attacks. This also unlock the capacity to directly control Ethereal himself (the essence that unify any element, energy and force in the existence), which NUMEN cannot do normally. Mind Switch (Mental based) - The ability to modify the personality of the user, for a limited amount of time and/or again a specific opponent, at examples NUMEN can use this to make himself more feral (like a wild animal) or more brutal (becoming trully ruthless) in combat. Potential Sense - The ability of sense the latent potential and the possible abilities/hax of a particular character that can possible unlock (via training, particular conditions and more), normally NUMEN use this ability to scan those who manage to impress him or when he understand if some is try to hide his/her power. Gauss Strike (Elettromagnetic based) - By infusing his body with high amount of electromagnetic energy, NUMEN can use the magnetic induction, generate by the EM energy, for increase his own acceleration capacity and strike with a higher force. Kugelblitz (Space-Time based) - One of his best attack. By focusing his space-time power to a single point (or in one of his physical strikes) in the reality, NUMEN can warp it so much that can generate an event horizon, which to the unfortunate victim can either generate a lot of internal damage or (if the opponent is enough weak) even make him collapse to himself. Dragon's Gasp (Dragonic based) - One of his favourite attack. By using his dragonic power, NUMEN can projecting a immense blast of dragonic flames from his mouth, said flames can either be a single or a continuous beam, with a range that can vary between a few meters to be big as a planet. Notable Feats/Statements: Stated to be capable of wipe out all life on planet Earth in a few days, even with his Limiter in action. He had affected objects beyond the 4-dimension, by use of particular techniques (they are not advisable in combat). Even beings above the 12-dimension fear him and they prefer not to provoke him. Forced two Superpowers (multi-dimensional civilizations) in an armistice. Had faced deities, demons, cosmic entities, extra-dimensional entities, metahumans, robots, aliens, magical entities, psychic entities, eldritch abominations and many other supernatural characters. Created his own private army. Had an equal fight again the primordial dragon Avantador and defeat him. Key: Limiter '''| '''True Power | Ethereal Status Note: While he had never know during his human life and it still currently unknow to him, NUMEN is a distance descendant of Federico da Montefeltro. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Stefano4444's characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Force of Nature Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Users Category:Living Anomalies Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption users Category:True Neutral Category:Brawlers Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Ethereal Users